File 3 : Unexpected Witness
by Seisuke Seirin
Summary: One good night, Ran out for karate camp, this is Uncle Kogoro's perfect chance to go to the newly open beer garden. Of course Conan have to tag along. It's going to be fun if only they didn't stumble upon a murder case along their way.
1. Chapter 1 - Boys Night Out

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!

* * *

 **-Turbo Moving (Expedition) Company-**

 ** _11 P.M. in the night, back office_**

Sound of a person in a dark figure panting could be heard in the front office watching a dead body lying on the ground

The dark figure watch the dead body with a cold eyes and smirk

"Hmph, serves you right. You are not the kind of person needed for this company"

The dark figure left the scene and walk away as if nothing has happen

As he walk through the silent road he felt a slight breeze on his chest as winds blows by

"Why is tonight so chilly?" the dark figure took hold of his jacket zipper's hand and as he moved the zipper up he noticed something

"Huh? Why is the middle part unbutton?" he stopped zipping to fixed his shirt but to his horror he found one of his button missing

"N-no way!? I lost a button. But this shirt is fully buttoned before. Don't tell me..." the dark figure ran back to the company building only to find a person looking at the dead body of the person he just killed

"Wha- what happen here. I'm not paid enough for this kind of thing to happen during my overtime" says the person

The person who find the body is to engross in his discovery that he did't notice the dark figure creeping from behind him and slamming his face straight to the floor not once but three times until the dark figure is sure that the person is also dead.

He look all over the crime scene to find his missing button but he can't find it, few minutes later he heard another person walking towards the back office from the storage room, the dark figure ran away once more.

After the dark figure left the crime scene the slightly ajar door connecting the back and the main office opened and revealing another witness.

* * *

 **-Mouri Detective Agency-**

 ** _Earlier this morning, 6 A.M., in front of the Agency_**

"I've left the food on the fridge and I made some extra sandwich in case you guys will be hungry in the middle of the night. If you want to cook rice you need to warm it again after it is being cooked so the rice will be fluffier and sweeter, also the emergency box is moved to the cabinet under the TV since the one near the toilet is currently being repaired. I've placed an extra pair of pa-" as Ran is explaining she was cut offed by his father.

"Okay, okay Ran we get it. It's fine we can handle ourselves for a few day. You just relax and go to your Karate Training Camp." said Kogoro.

"Well it can't be help, isn't it. I've been the one doing all the chores around the house since you and mom choose to live separately" said Ran as she knit her brow together

"It's okay Ran-neechan I will help you look after Kogoro-no-ojiisan." said Conan in his usual child act with a big smile on his face as Kogoro protest on the background about isn't it supposed to be the other way around

"Well if you say so Conan-kun." said Ran as she look down and smile at Conan "Well then, itekimasu" Ran said as she waved he hand at Kogoro and Conan than walk away.

 ** _5 hours later (11 A.M.)_**

"Ah~~ so bored, I wonder what to do" said Kogoro as he flipped through lots of TV channel without paying any attention to any of it

Conan is peacefully reading a new Detective Samonji novel he bought few days ago beside Kogoro

"Oi kid, I'm going to take a quick nap, wake me up if there is a client." said Kogoro without even a single glance at Conan.

"Yea~~h" replied Conan as his eyes and head following Kogoro out the office door then he went back to his novel.

 _ **4 hours later (3 P.M.)**_

The detective boys came and pick Conan up to play

"Ojii-san I'm going to go out for a while" shouted Conan to their main house above the office

When Conan receive no answer he write a note left it by the phone in the main house and left with the detective boys.

 _ **7 hours later (10 P.M.)**_

 _"This is bad, since I've been out too long."_ thought Conanas he ran towards the agency _"Well this is all because I'm to engrossed in practicing with Hide-san who happen to pass by the park we played in."_

When he arrive at the agency he saw Kogoro is going out and he checked his watch and it says 10 P.M. "Where would he be going to at this hour?" said Conan suspiciously.

"Ojii-san!" shouted Conan "Eek! Huh? What, it's just you. Don't scare me like that." said Kogoro

"Where are you going at this time? It's past 9 P.M. already" said Conan as he looked at Kogoro then at his watch

"We- well, I..., I just..." said Kogoro stuttering

Conan suspicion rise even higher then he saw a flyer attached to the light pole across the street, it says

"BEER GARDEN

20 September 2017 until 27 September 2017

on Beika street, 8th block

free of charge and bottomless refill from 11 P.M."

As Conan looked back at Kogoro his eyes is already half lidded and eyebrows knitted together "Ojii-san you are planning to go to a beer garden, aren't you?" declare Conan.

"Huh!? How did-, ah I mean- Wh- what are you, don't be silly. What make you think that." replied Kogoro stuttering again.

All that Conan need to do is only pointing at the flyer attached to the street light pole that is clearly visible from the agency windows "Ojii-san if you want to be a good liar, first you need to learn to stop stuttering when you are caught red handed."

"Arg! I just can't help it. A bottomless pit of beer and it's free of charge, it's all men dreams" said Kogoro as he cried a dramatic tears like a waterfall falling down from his eyes.

 _"Well it's is not for me though"_ thought Conan "That's why you need to let me go and just go to bed, it's way pas child bedtime." said Kogoro as he made a shooing motion with his hand at Conan.

"He~~~, the I guess you don't care if I told Ran-neechan about this, aren't you" taunt Conan

"Kusoooo! Fine I'll buy you a bowl of Yakisoba but you need to keep your mouth quite to Ran about this." said Kogoro as he tried to make a deal with Conan.

"Okay." said Conan as he grinned widely.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounter

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!

* * *

 **-The Walk to The Beer Garden-**

Conan and Kogoro walking peacefully side by side towards the beer garden

"Ah~~~, I'm going to the place of my dream, and for once Ran is not here to stop me." said Kogoro with a content and stupid look on his face "All of it will be perfect if I am not stuck with babysitting this little brat. It's night time, what are you doing up this late?" ask Kogoro with a half lidded eyes and annoyed look towards Conan.

"I'm just finishing up a new novel of Detective Samonji I've bought a few days ago. It's called _'Detective Samonji and The Case of Red Shadow'_." said Conan with a big smile on his face.

"Red shadow? Wasn't shadow supposed to be gray or black?" asked Kogoro confused.

"In here it's means that the weapon that is used to stabbed the victim to death was in red colored knife but as they tried to find the weapon and can't find it as if it just disappear in the thin air" explained Conan.

"Hah! A disappearing murder weapon? So stupid. There is no such things." said Kogoro smugly.

"Well there is." said Conan, "Hm? Then what is it?" asked Kogoro

"Well, if you really want to know I can lend the novel to you." said Conan

"Nah, I don't have time for it. Why don't you skip the boring explanation just tell me who is the killer?" said Kogoro

"I won't tell." said Conan with a smug grin on his face

"Hmph, stingy little brat." said Kogoro

"Then I'll give you a hint, it's a see through and can disappear on it's own. What is it?" told Conan.

"A see through? Disappear on it's own?" said Kogoro as he thought of what is it.

After a few minutes of walking and thinking of what is it, Kogoro finally gave up

"Well whatever it is I don't care. Afteral it's just going to be a stupid thing that doesn't exist in this world. I mean like there is no such convenient murder weapon like that. Hahahahaha" said Kogoro as he put his hand on his hips and laugh while making his usually stupid laughing face.

"It's not impossible and it's a real thing. Just think about it the television show of Detective Samonji never uses tricks that doesn't exist in this world right" said Conan with pleading eyes.

"Well, now that you mention it. It sounds like this convenient murder weapon could actually exist." said Kogoro as he is back to his thinking again.

"Try to figure it out uncle, it's all going to be clear once you find out what is the murder weapon is." said Conan.

"Don't tell me that the great detective Mouri Kogoro can't even figure out a riddle made by an elementary school kid." tempt Conan with a half lidded eyes and big smile on his face

After Kogoro heard what Conan said his face went red.

"Ah shut up, you'll ruin my concentration. There's no way a great detective like me can't solve a riddle from an elementary brat, specially you." said Kogoro with a little blush painted on his cheeks

 _"As expected from uncle, no one can compete with his stupidity and easy to tempt"_ though Conan as he laugh half-heartedly with lopsided smile.

"Hmm..., I get it! It's a plastic bag isn't it?" said Kogoro

"Since it's see through and nowadays plastic bag can decomposed on it's own" explain Kogoro proudly

"No, it's not that uncle. And for the records not all plastic bag is see through and no plastic bag can decomposed that fast, it took years for the actual plastic bag to finally decompose and become a plastic dust" explain Conan

"Huh? How about this then. It's a special plastic bag that can turn into dust in mere second of the killers command." said Kogoro

"Uncle, now you are the one that is saying things that doesn't really exist in this world." said Conan with a half-lidded eyes and brows knitted together

"A..." stuttered Kogoro, then he clear his throat "Uhum! Anyway there is no point in thinking about it now. The beer garden is just a few hours awa- OMPH!" said Kogoro as he bumped into a woman who looks shaken with fears in her eyes.

"Onee-san, are you okay" asked Conan as Kogoro regain his footing and help steadying the woman.

"The-there is..., the-there is a..." said the woman stuttering in fear.

"There is a what onee-san?" pushed Conan.

"The-there is a dead body and a murder. I saw it!" screamed the woman as she closed her eyes and tightly clenching Kogoro's jacket.

"Wh-what did you say!" exclaim Kogoro shocked in his eyes and so is Conan.

"Onee-san can you tell us where is it?" urged Conan.

"The-there." said the woman as she pointed at an expedition company called 'Turbo' with a shaking hand.

Out of instinct Conan dash towards the crime scene.

* * *

 **-The Crime Scene-**

As Conan reach and enter the building he quickly inspect his surrounding

There are chairs lining up, straight ahead is a counter, and their is 2 more doors excluding the entrance.

On the top of the counter there are a calendar, a phone, 4 pair of stamps, notebooks and 2 table desk pen.

Conan can easily tell that this place is the front office, as he look left and right then he heard a scream and he rush to where the scream is coming from.

Conan open the door and saw a man sitting down on the floor with both of his hand supporting his upper body weight and eyes full of terror looking straight ahead.

And then finally Conan saw it with his own very eyes, the dead body on the ground, lying on his stomach with blood covering his back.

"Call the police!" ordered Conan to the man that is sitting on the ground.

"H-huh?" answered the man still not really get what Conan has said due to the shock.

"Call the police! Hurry! Now!" barked Conan at the man.

"Y-yes!" said the man as he scrambled towards the front office to called the police.

Conan carefully scan through every part of the crime scene

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	3. Chapter 3 - Investigation Starts

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!

* * *

 **-The Crime Scene (Back Office)-**

Conan went around the scene slowly and carefully taking in his surrounding

There are 2 dead body lying on the ground, both of them are facing down.

The first victim is wearing what Conan presumed is a company jacket, since it has the same color with the one the woman they've met before and the man that found the body.

The first victim body is lying down on his stomach with his hands raised near his head area, both are bends toward the head with the right hand slightly higher than the left, the back seems to be stabbed once strong enough that it went through his jacket and clothes straight to the first victim's body.

The second victim lay quite near the first victim, the difference is the second victim seems to not have any exterior wounds, but he is also lying on his stomach with both his arms raised above the head. Both left and right arms seems to be on the same height.

Conan squatted near the second victim, he check all over the victim bodies and found the second victim's hair is a bit crumpled at the middle back which brings Conan to a conclusion that something or someone is holding onto that specific parts of the body.

Next Conan went to inspect the second victim's clothes, he seems to also wear the same type of jacket with the first victim.

 _"Hmm?! What's this?"_ something caught Conan's attention as his eyes travel back down to the second victim's middle back.

There seems to be wrinkles on the second victim's jacket near the middle end.

 _"Wait, wrinkled clothes, hands position, crumpled hair. This could be..."_ thought Conan as he went to the second victim's head and tilted the head which revealed a big bruised on the second victim's left forehead "As I thought" said Conan as he didn't realize that Kogoro has crept behind him and his his head.

"OW!" shouted Conan as a large bump formed on his head "Quit disturbing the crime scene you little brat!" shouted Kogoro angrily at Conan.

"We need to preserve the crime scene until Inspector Megure arrives, go wait outside until the police have arrive." said Kogoro as he shoo Conan away

"Yeah, yeah" said Conan as he kitted his eyebrows and shot Kogoro a dirty look.

As he went to the door he looked around the room, there are one small coffee table in the middle of the room, with 2 sofas facing each other, there are shelves of books, maps, and some awards, lastly there is also a mini fridge in the room.

Roughly it looks like this :

 **|MINI FRIDGE| |SHELVE 1| |SHELVE 2|**

 **|SOFA 2| |COFFEE TABLE| |SOFA 1|**

 **|SHELVE 3| |SHELVE 4|**

* * *

 **-The Police Arrives-**

"The victims are Hayase Kikuchi and Juunta Ryo. Both of them are this expedition company's employee." explain Detective Takagi as he read his police notebook.

"The first victim is Hayase Kikuchi, 35 years old . The forensic says that Hayase suffer from one stabbing wound on his back straight from his back through his jacket and clothes, cause of death is blood loss with estimated time of death is 11.15 P.M." explained Detective Takagi

"The second victim is Juunta Ryo, 38 years old. The forensic says that Juunta suffer from blunt force trauma on his head, which seems like to cause an acute hemorrhaging that might have caused his death with estimated time of death 11.35 P.M." continued Detective Takagi

"Hmm, I see. Then have you found the murder weapon yet?" asked Inspector Megure.

"As for that matter we are still looking for it." explain Detective Takagi

"Then go search for it, a murder weapon is a crucial evidence." ordered Inspector Megure

"Yes sir!" said Detective Takagi as he went to look for the murder weapon.

Conan once again wonder around the office to look for clues with no sign of break entrance and the windows are locked securely and the curtain are drawn which means the culprit is someone that is allowed inside here / worked here.

But there are 3 things that is bugging Conan's mind.

First, where is the murder weapon? Has the culprit throw it away?

Second, why did the culprit used different method in killing Hayase and Juunta? Wouldn't it be more convenience to also killed Juunta by stabbing him? Or is there a reason for the culprit for not able too? Are there 2 different culprits?

Third, is we assume that there is only one culprit and the reason behind 2 difference method of murder is because of the culprit has already disposed of the murder weapon then why did he come back to kill the second victim? With that time gap between Hayase and Juunta the culprit definitely have left the crime scene but come back again for some reason, and what is that?

As Conan continue to get his thought in order Detective Chiba came in bringing 3 people along with the same company jacket

"Inspector Megure, the forensic have checked the absence database and according to it this 3 people is still at the building around the time of the death." explain Detective Chiba.

"Good work Chiba, now let's hear what you 3 have to say." said Inspector Megure.

* * *

 **-Front Office-**

First up is a man that looked quite shaken

 _ **_HISOKA TAMAME : TURBO EXPEDITION COMPANY EMPLOYEE_**_

"I've just came back from cleaning the storage room. When I open the door I saw the door to the back office is slightly ajar so I just went to close it. But as I reach the door I can see it there are 2 dead bodies lying on the floor." explained Hisoka.

"And you tell me that in this one floored building you can't hear Hayase's scream when he is stabbed?" asked Inspector Megure.

"I was using headphone at the time. It's already sucks to have to stay back and taking notes of what item need to be send this week especially tomorrow. To make it worse I just have to came across a murder case. I just want to go home" whine Hisoka.

Second is a man in his 40 that seems quite calm even though he just saw 2 of his co-worker lay dead on the office floor.

 ** __MAMIYA HARUICHI : TURBO EXPEDITION COMPANY EMPLOYEE__**

"I know nothing of the case. I just happen to go home during that time." said Mamiya calmly

"Do you saw or bump with any strange person during your leave?" asked Inspector Megure

"Ermm, no. I don't think I have." answered Mamiya

"What are you doing at this time of night in the office?" asked Inspector Megure

"I was finishing up some project for work in the front office" said Mamiya as he show us the data that he has been working on.

"Hoo, a proposal for company expansion huh." said Megure as he scanned the document.

Then the last, the third person, a lady in her early 30, she has calmed down a bit but still looked a bit scared and shaken.

 ** __KANAME YUU : TURBO EXPEDITION COMPANY EMPLOYEE__**

Still scared and shaken Kaname can't even remember what to say to provide an alibi.

"Ano, hello miss?" called Inspector Megure

Still no answer.

"Miss, please speak up. Your information might be able to help us find the culprit and put you at ease" explain Detective Takagi

Kaname still stay silent for a while. When Inspector Megure almost told her that is okay not to provide any information right now and going to asked for her phone number for future needs in investigating Kaname choose this moment to speak up.

"I.., I saw." said Kaname softly.

"Huh?" asked Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi as they didn't quite catch what she says.

"Could you repeated what you just say miss?" asked Detective Takagi.

"I- I saw it. A dark figure holding a shining red blade!" shouted Kaname

"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" shouted Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi in shocked.

"Well actually what I saw is just a red shimmering shadow of a thing that looks like a blade" explained Kaname

As too cut the lady of her stress Kogoro cut in with his explanation "This lady here is the one that bump to me and she seems to have witness the murder happen."

As soon as that words leave Kogoro's mouth Conan feels a sudden chill as if there is a murderous eyes that is keeping watch on their every moves.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	4. Chapter 4 - Red Shadow

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!

* * *

Once Conan feels the sudden chill of a murderous eyes Conan turn around and saw Hisoka Tamame and Mamiya Haruichi both looking at Kaname Yuu with cold eyes.

But if Conan was actually honest, saying that they saw her with cold eyes is just an understatement.

It's almost as if the look itself could kill, but unfortunately Conan can't pin point which eyes shows a murder intent and which is just pinning her for the crime.

"Hmm, a dark figure holding a shining red blade." said Inspector Megure thoughtfully

"Takagi! Chiba! Search around the premises and a few meter around this place for a red colored blade like tools that is suspicious." ordered Inspector Megure.

"Yes sir!" said Detective Takagi and Chiba in unison then they went to look for the murder weapon.

"As for you 3, go sit down in one of the chair here while we investigate the crime scene" said Inspector Megure in an authoritative tone.

* * *

 **-Back Office-**

"Well then Mouri, what do you think about the 3 of them" ask Inspector Megure

"Well we can ruled out Kaname-san from the suspect list since she the one who told me about the murder and she looks genuinely shaken and in fear after witnessing the crime." said Kogoro

"Well that's true, but we can't be too careless, it could be one of the criminal way of ruling themselves out of the suspect list." said Inspector Megure

Conan once again went around the crime scene to look for any other clues.

 _"The windows is locked from the inside using a latch lock and the glass is still intact no sign of break entrance from the window and the door still could be closed properly and no scratch marks on the key hole which means the criminal is none other one of those three out there."_ thought Conan

As Conan is too consumed in his thought he almost walked on the Hayase Kikuchi or the first victim's blood.

 _"Ua! That's a close one. I need to preserve the crime scene."_ though Conan, but as soon as that though went to his mind he then realize something.

 _"Huh? Hayase-san's murder place has blood everywhere and judging from the way the both fall facing inwards the back office and facing down which means these two were attack from their back unsuspectingly by someone they knew that they don't mind turning their back to."_ though Conan

 _"Judging from their position, in which Hayase and Juunta-san lying from, it could make a rough 90 degree angle. From the time of death which means Juunta-san also saw the body."_ though Conan as he walk around Hayase's body marking tape to Juunta's.

As that thought cross Conan mind he realize something from Kaname's alibi and what Kogoro said afterwards.

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _"Well actually what I saw is just a red shimmering shadow of a thing that looks like a blade" explained Kaname_

 _"This lady here is the one that bump to me and she seems to have witness the murder happen" said Kogoro_

 ** _-FLASHBACK END-_**

* * *

 _"Red shimmering shadow! That's it! If Kaname saw that which means the crime scene that occur during her witness is"_ though Conan as he looked back toward's Hayase's body tape line _"Hayase Kikuchi's"_

 _"If it's true which means Juunta-san was still alive when Kaname-san witness the crime scene, in fact they both are together during that time. This is a big lead."_ thought Conan

"Inspector Megure!" said Takagi as he and Chiba is back from looking for the murder weapon.

"Oh you two are back. How was it?" asked Inspectore Megure

"No luck Inspector. We even went a few blocks back and forward." said Detective Chiba

"But in the end, we can't seem to find the murder weapon." said Detective Takagi continuing Chiba's explanation

"What! But that is not possible. Did you really search all of those place thoroughly?" asked Inspector Megure as he start to get frustrated

"Yeah, but it seems it's not yet disposed to the outside" said Detective Chiba

"Not yet disposed to the outside, so the culprit should still have it with them. Inspector Megure." said Kogoro as he and Inspector Megure looked at each other and nodded at the same time

"Proceed with body search." ordered Inspector Megure.

"Yes sir!" said Detective Chiba and Takagi

"I doubt you will find it with them though." said Conan just in time as Detective Takagi and Chiba turn their body

"Huh? How can you said so Conan?" asked Inspector Megure

"Just ignore him Inspector Megure, it's probably just a stupid thing" said Kogoro

"Well, Juunta-san the second victim was killed due to blunt force trauma, isn't he?" asked Conan

"Yeah that's right" answered Detective Takagi

"What about it." said Kogoro annoyed

"Than isn't it weird that the first victim is killed by a stabbed to the back yet, Juunta-san is killed due to blunt force trauma? Why don't they killed Juunta-san by also stabbing his back too?" explained Conan

As Conan stated this, the others also started to realized it.

"Yeah, that's weird, why did he switched his method of killing, the first one is quite effective though?" questioned Inspector Megure

"But we can't seem to find the murder weapon anywhere." said Detective Chiba.

 _"That's true. Why can't we find the murder weapon?"_ Though Conan once again around the crime scene leaving the group to their thought.

"OW!" shouted Conan, due to focusing on connecting the dots from the new found leads Conan didn't realize as he tripped through the evidences box.

"Oy kid! Watch where are you going! We are in a crime scene!" scolded Kogoro.

"Sorry." said Conan as he help the forensic to clean up the collected evidence.

 _"Huh? A clear plastic with crumpled edges?"_ thought Conan as he picked up the evidence

"Thank you little boy." said the forensic as he picked up the evidence.

"Ne~, ne~, ." called Conan

"Yeah little boy?" answered the forensic guy

"Where did you found the plastic wrapping?" asked Conan.

"Ah, this one, it falls near the second victim, the one that is near the mini fridge." explained the forensic guy.

Suddenly Conan's thought falls into pieces and he asked again just to be sure.

"Well the did you also find..." asked Conan as he whispered it to the forensic.

"Yeah, we actually find that thing too. How did you know that though?" asked the forensic.

"Just a hunch. Thank you " said Conan innocently.

 _"Well, with that now I knew how the murder weapon disappear and why they switch the killing method. But there are still a lot of puzzle to be solved."_ thought Conan as he looked back at the three suspects.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	5. Chapter 5 - Step By Step

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!

* * *

 **-Front Office-**

As Conan was able to determine the murder weapon he decided to went to the front office to asked the suspect for more clues.

When Conan saw those 3, he realize that there is something that he need to clear up.

"Ne~ne~ Hisoka-niisan." called Conan.

"Huh? Oh it's just you boy. What do you want?" asked Hisoka startled from being pulled out of his daze

"Uncle Kogoro asked me to ask you about something." said Conan as he used the power of Uncle Kogoro's name for his advantage of collecting information

"That detective. Well okay then, what did he want to know?" asked Hisoka

"It's about your jacket."said Conan

There is no need for Conan to elaborate his question as Hisoka immediately understood the meaning behind those words

"Ah, yes. This company is really strict about the uniform. From our hat down to our shoes all it has this company's name either stitched or engraved on it." explained Hisoka

"Huh, engraved? Such a weird choice of word to explain things that is on the clothes" asked Conan confused

"Well, what I mean is about this company's white t-shirt. Here look. The company name is even engraved on each buttons right. So if we used a different kind of t-shirt we will be able to tell." explained Hisoka.

"He~~, I see." said Conan as he is quite amazed as how far this company went as to ensure their employee loyalty.

"Well sometimes it could be quite troublesome, there is one time when I didn't wear the company t-shirt since mine is still not dried yet, Hayase-san went crazy and shouted at me in front of the customers" said Hisoka as his eyes went hard and his knuckle went white from clenching so hard

"That was not even the worst part" Hisoka didn't realize that he slowly raising his voice as he recall the memory "He even brought out a spare t-shirt from the back office and asked me to strip in front of our customer and change into the company's t-shirt. Can you imagine how humiliated I was." at this point Hisoka is almost screaming.

But then he suddenly snapped back and return his composure when he realize that his voice has brought attention from people around.

"Anyway, all you need to know that is a big crime in this company to not follow their regulation down to each and every words." explained Hisoka.

"He~~, I see. Thank you Hisoka-niisan" said Conan in his childish cheery tone.

When Hisoka's attention is now directed towards the ground, Conan's eyes which before is rounded like a child went sharp again as he observe each and every one of the 3 suspect clothing.

All three of them is using the exact same jacket which is zipped up to their chest a few cm under their neck, same white shirt underneath, same brown trousers, same black socks and black shoes.

Hisoka still seems to try and regain back his composure after creating a scene from before and he keeps on rubbing his palm together as if he is scared and nervous about something.

Kaname is now more calm then before, but now..., she is..., smiling contently with a cold eyes that is locked to the back office's door that it's starts to creep Conan out

Mamiya is trying his best to look anywhere but the back office's door and his hand are hanging on his knees but from the distance Conan can saw that his right hand's palm seems to be a bit redder than the left one.

* * *

 **-Back Office-**

"Inspector Megure how about this theory then. I believe that there are two different criminal" said Kogoro.

"But don't you think that is weird. If there is really 2 different criminal why is there a 20 minutes gap between Hayase's and Juunta's time of death. Isn't faster to kill both Juunta and Hiruichi at the same time." argued Inspector Megure

"Well, that's... um..." as Kogoro try to explain his theory he is cutted of by Detective Takagi

"Yeah, leaving a 20 minutes time gap is just to risky, what if Juunta-san manage to get away and found help" explained Detective Takagi

"Moreover when we reach here the light is switched on and from the place where his body is found he definitely can saw the criminal's face clearly." said Detective Chiba

"Eh, now that you mention it" said Kogoro as his eyes turn into two black dots as Inspector Megure, Detective Takagi and Detective Chiba both sigh in disappointment

 _"As always uncle's mouth is faster that his brain. He always forget to check on the facts before proposing a theory"_ thought Conan

 _"Huh? Forget to check."_ thought Conan as his own thought brought him some enlightenment.

As soon as that thought went through Conan's mind his eyes dart around the crime scene in a fast yet thorough manner.

Then something stuck under one of the coffee table leg near Haruichi's body marking tape, as he went and check it out he realize that it is a company's t-shirt button.

It's just like what Hisoka has told him, it has the company's name 'Turbo' engraved on it.

The only difference is this button has a spec of blood on it and it's been buried quite deep under the coffee table's leg to be noticed.

It's as if someone purposely pushed it under the coffee table's leg so it wouldn't be found so easily.

With this new found proof an idea went through Conan's mind that he is sure could help him finding out who is the one behind all this.

 _"If my deduction is right the culprit should be that person, and that person shouldn't be able to change it yet."_ thought Conan as he look to the door that separates the back and front office.

 _"That person might think that he manage to erasing his crime just by using this kind of trick. But I Kudo Shinichi will tear that smug mask from your face once and for all when I deliver my deduction."_ thought Conan with full of determination to proceed with his deduction of revealing the criminal.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	6. Chapter 6 - Case Resolution

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!

* * *

 **-Back Office-**

 _"For this trick to work, the culprit need to use this mini fridge"_ thought Conan as he walk to the mini fridge

The mini fridge has 2 parts the upper part is the freezer and the lower part is just a fridge.

Inside the mini fridge there are a lot types of bottle, Conan look at those bottle thoroughly

 _"Just like what I thought"_ thought Conan smirking to himself

 _"With this, I've gather all evidence necessary for the trick to work out, now all I need to do is just play out the scene and the criminal will reveal themselves."_ thought Conan

"Hey hey Detective Takagi." called Conan

"Hm? What's wrong Conan?" asked Detective Takagi as he look down at Conan

"I want to ask you a favor in place of Uncle Kogoro." said Conan

"A favor from Kogoro?" asked Takagi as he bent down and let Conan whispered something to his ear.

"Hm? Did he really asked for that? Well okay then." said Detective Takagi

 _"Why did he always use Conan to asked me for a favor? Can't he face me and asked it himself."_ thought Detective Takagi.

* * *

 **-few minutes later-**

"Here you go Conan, all the stuff just like you told me to, 2 empty PET bottle, 2 soda can and a grater" said Takagi as he handed Conan the plastic bag

"Thank you Detective Takagi" said Conan as he take the plastic bag from Detective Takagi

As soon as Conan received the stuff he start to make one of the murder weapon.

"Okay, now it's time to put uncle to sleep" thought Conan as he aim his watch at Kogoro's neck

"What if the criminal is actually Juun-" Kogoro's cut of because Conan has shot his tranquilizer at Kogoro and making him sleepy

"Heh? Funyaa~~~~ unyaaaa~~~" stuttered Kogoro unintelligently and fall sitting down on the sofa.

"Inspector Megure, please assemble everyone here." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Oh, Mouri! You finally got it! Okay I get it, I'll call everybody in." said Inspector Megure.

"What is it calling us in again?" asked Hisoka

"It's creepy to be in the same room where the dead bodies used to be." said Kaname

"Well settle down everyone. Now I will reveal the truth behind this case." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"The truth behi-! No way!" said Kaname shocked as she starts to tremble again

"So you're saying you know who the criminal is?" asked Mamiya

"Yes that's right, and I will reveal it right here and now." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Alright let's hear it then, the faster this case is closed the better we can relax. Isn't it right everyone?" asked Hisoka as he looked at Kaname and Mamiya

Both Kaname and Mamiya nod their heads in approval

"Alright, let's review what we now. Detective Takagi please review who the victims are, their time of death and how they died." asked Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Ah, okay." said Detective Takagi "First victim, Hayase Kikuchi is stabbed on the back and died of blood loss at 11:15 PM and the second one is Juunta Ryo who died from acute hemorrhaging from a blunt force trauma to his head at 11:35 PM." started Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"That's right and from those information we can already see that there is something weird about their time of death, there is a 20 minutes time gap" explained Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"20 minutes time gap? What about it?" asked Hisoka

"Don't you find it strange? That these two people died in the same place yet have a different time gap that long?" asked Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Not only that, the way these 2 people died is also strange. Why did the criminal killed Hayase by stabbing yet they kill Juunta by beating him to death?" asked Conan again through sleeping Kogoro.

"Maybe there is 2 different criminal? Otherwise the way they both died should be the same." said Detective Chiba

"That might be true but, I can assure you that it is not that. The criminal is only one." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Huh?!" said everyone in the room, shocked from what they just heard

"But isn't it weird? If the killer is the same why the time gap and different method?" asked Inspector Megure

"What about this, the killer has run away but come back again for some reason." explain Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Come back again for some reason?" asked Kaname

"What is it?" asked Inspector Megure

"We'll get to that part inspector, next is why the killer killed Hayase and Juunta using a different method." said Kogoro.

"We've been through that. If the killer is only one person which means the killer has disposed the murder weapon." said Inspector Megure

"But unfortunately, we never manage to find the murder weapon" continue Detective Chiba

"What if the killer has never disposed of the murder weapon." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Then the murder weapon is still with one of this guys?" asked Detective Takagi

"Then all we have to do is done a simple body check then-" as Inspector Megure said that he is cutted of by Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"It's useless inspector, it's not with them." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"But you said-" again Inspector Megure is cutted of by Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Just like Conan said before. If the killer still have it with them he/she could simply kill Juunta with the same method as Hayase." explain Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Well where did the murder weapon go?" asked Detective Chiba

"It's simply something that can disappear into thin air if you just leave it be." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Disappear into thin air?" asked Inspector Megure

"For example, an ice" said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Ice? Oi, oi Mouri. A block of ice is only good for beating people. And to be honest even if you try to beat people using ice, the ice will break instead of killing a peorson" said Inspector Megure

"Then what if it is in the shape of a blade?" asked Conan through sleeping Kogoro.

"In a shape of a blade? How did they make it? Did any of you find a mold that look like a blade?" asked Inspector Megure to the forensic crew, Detective Chiba and Detective Takagi

But all of them shake their head

"See Mouri that's impossible." said Inspector Megure.

"It's simple Inspector Megure, you don't need a hard mold to make one. CONAN!" said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Yes~" answered Conan

"It's so simple, all you need is a PET bottle with a long neck and a scissor." said Conan as he empty the water inside a plastic

"A PET bottle?" asked Inspector Megure

"Yeah, this bottle has a long neck that could serve as a blade's handle and it grew larger downwards that serve as the blade" said Conan as point at the PET bottle parts

"First you open the bottle cap, make a small cut on the bottle mouth then fill the bottle with water " said Conan as proceed with his experiment

"Then you screw the cap shut again, now all you need to do is put it in the mini fridge on the freezer part to freeze" said Conan as he proceed with the experiment

"But Mouri, doesn't it will just look like a blunt murder weapon? There is no bottle with sharp bottom and so is yours." said Inspector Megure as he took the bottle from Conan walk to the mini fridge while everyone's attention is focused on Kogoro.

"To answer your question I've already told Conan to make one and freeze it in advance so we don't need to wait for this one to freeze" said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Here is the one I've already made" said Conan as he open the freezer part of the fridge and take out a PET bottle with frozen water inside.

"Now all you need to do is open the cap and cut through the small cut you've made before and there you have it a frozen water that is shaped like a bottle." said Conan as he finished cutting the bottle vertically downwards and peel the plastic from the frozen water inside

"Well yeah it's frozen solid now but I doubt you can stab someone with this thing" said Inspector Megure as he look at the frozen water

"Well what if you shave the ice using a grater?" said Conan as he grate the ice

"Here." said Conan as he show the finished grated ice.

"Wait a minute, Conan. Isn't a grater in an office sounds weird?" asked Detective Takagi

"No it's not. Look over there" said Conan as he pointed towards a trophy in a shelf.

"AH! That trophy it looks like a grater" said Detective Takagi

"I never knew that there is such a trophy"said Detective Chiba

"That trophy is from winning a 'Texas Road Rash Marathon' it's a roller skate competition that is held annually in Central Texas, but it's has been discontinued after 2013's event"

"To make it stay in shape the criminal wrapped it back inside the PET bottle, wrapped it with plastic wrapping and tied a rubber band on the top and bottom edge so the ice will stay in place inside the bottle then put it back in the freezer." explained Conan as he give the ice blade to Detective Takagi

"That's why the forensic found a rubber band and plastic wrapping, isn't it right sir?" asked Conan to a forensic guy

"Eh? Uh, yeah we do found 2 rubber band lying on the floor and a plastic wrapping with crumpled edges" said the forensic guy as Conan dash behind the sofa where Kogoro is still sleeping

"This is the true existence of the blade that Kaname saw." continue Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"But wait Detective Mouri, didn't Kaname says that she saw a shining red blade? If it's made of ice it will only be a shining blade isn't it?" asked Detective Chiba

"The blade that Kaname saw is the ice blade that has with Hayase Kikuchi's blood on it, that's why is looks red, but it's actually not." explained Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Then Kaname is-" said Hisoka but he is unable to finished his words due to shock

"No, she is not the killer." clear Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Heh? Why so?" asked Inspector Megure

"Because what she is there since the death of the first victim. Since Hayase Kikuchi's murder" explained Conan through sleeping Kogoro.

"W-WHAT!" said everyone shocked

"Mouri how can you be so sure about it?" asked Inspector Megure

"Inspector please remember what Kaname said during her turn of questioning" said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _"Well actually what I saw is just a red shimmering shadow of a thing that looks like a blade" explained Kaname_

 _"This lady here is the one that bump to me and she seems to have witness the murder happen" said Kogoro_

 ** _-FLASHBACK END-_**

* * *

"OH!" shouted Inspector Megure as he realized it

"That's right, Hisoka claim that he saw 2 dead bodies, Mamiya claim that he no nothing about the case before being summon here. But only Kaname san is able to say something about the murder weapon, which is 'a red shimmering shadow that looks like a blade', so Juunta is still alive at that time" explained Conan though sleeping Kogoro

"Then she killed Juunta?" asked Mamiya

"No, that is also false. A woman is not that strong enough to beat a male to death especially in a state of shock." explained Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Couldn't she have used a tool?" asked Hisoka

"No, it is not possible, since there is no exterior wound which means he is beaten without using any tool, and the crumpled hair means someone is holding his head through his his hair, and his jacket middle end area is wrinkled which lead us to the conclusion that the killer yanked Juunta's head back and bump it to the floor again and again until he is dead." explained Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Then there is only these 2 suspects left, Mamiya Haruichi and Hisoka Tamame." said Detective Takagi.

"Who is the killer?" asked Inspector Megure

"The true killer who killed Hayase Kikuchi and Juunta Ryo is..." started Conan through sleeping Kogoro

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	7. Chapter 7 - Case Closed

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!

* * *

"Then there is only these 2 suspects left, Mamiya Haruichi and Hisoka Tamame." said Detective Takagi.

"Who is the killer?" asked Inspector Megure

"The true killer who killed Hayase Kikuchi and Juunta Ryo is..." started Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"MAMIYA HARUICHI! IT'S YOU!" said Conan sternly through sleeping Kogoro

Everyone eyes immediately turn their heads towards Mamiya Haruichi

"Mamiya-san is th- the one that..." said Hisoka shocked

"E-EH!" shouted Inspector Megure, Detective Takagi and Detective Chiba not believing their ears.

"M-ME!? Are you crazy! How can I be the one that killed Hayase Kikuchi and Juunta Ryo. Haven't I told you I went home the exact same time the case happen." argued Mamiya

"What were you doing this late?" asked Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"I've told you, haven't I! I'm finishing my project! I've even shown you the last saved document. There is even a date and time written beside the document name" said Mamiya.

"Don't you know? Computer these days are so convenient. The date and time written beside your document name could be easily manipulated. You don't have to really edit your file to change that date. All you need to do is just add a space or delete a bit of something from the document and save it again. The date and time of last saved document will change immediately." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Chiba! Go and confirm it." said Inspector Megure.

"Yes!" answered Detective Chiba as he immediately went to Mamiya "Excuse me, please hand over the notebook" said Detective Chiba as he asked Mamiya to hand over the notebook.

Mamiya reluctantly gave Detective Chiba the notebook, as Detective Chiba got the notebook he immediately execute what he was told to.

"Okay, last save date and time is today date 27, month September, year 2017 and the time here is written 11:00 PM." said Detective Chiba as he shown the first condition of the file to people around as prove

"Now, I'm opening the file, adding a space on the title, and save it again." said Detective Chiba as he done it in front of all people as witness that he do just like what Conan said through sleeping Kogoro.

"Now check the date, month, year and the time of last saved." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"OH! It changed." exclaimed Detective Chiba

"Before it said 27 September 2017 at 11:00 PM now is 28 September 2017 at 3:00 AM, the exact same time as the time now." continued Detective Chiba.

"So your alibi is not solid enough Mamiya Haruichi." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

Mamiya started to look pale but he fires back

"What is your prove that I manipulated the time and date? I supposed you can back your claim if you want to play like that." said Mamiya

"Yeah, even though this alibi is easy to break, it's also hard to back as there is no witness seeing you manipulated the time and date." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

Mamiya smile smugly, but it soon faded as Conan said "But, there is also no one can your claim on otherwise, isn't it? So my proposition that your file has been manipulated still stand."

"Cih, fine! But it still doesn't mean I'm the one who killed those two." said Mamiya.

"Is your right hand's palm okay Mamiya-san?" asked Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"My right hand's palm?" asked Mamiya as he went and check his palm, his eyes widen and starts to tremble a bit as he saw a red swollen rectangle shape on it.

"Hm? Mamiya-san what happen with that palm of yours?" asked Inspector Megure

"It- it's from holding the notebook. Y-yeah, notebook is not light." defend Mamiya

"But isn't it weird your computer has been taken by Chiba about nearly half and hour ago why is it still so red? And to be honest, no notebook is so heavy that can make it swollen." said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"It's from holding your ice as you shave it to shape it and stab it to Hayase Kikuchi, isn't it?" continued Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"Oh right! Human's body can only take so much cold, exposure to extreme cold you end up in loss of body parts and even worse death." said Detective Takagi

"Yes, that's why Mamiya's right palm is now swollen because his skin it try to regenerate his inflamed skin due to exposure to the extreme cold. In this case, the ice blade." explained Conan through sleeping Kogoro

"It's all just a coincident! All the prove you've provide all are just circumstantial, it's not solid. You can't frame me as a murdered just because of that." defend Mamiya

As Mamiya said that Conan went and take one of the soda can, shake it and aim it at Mamiya, Hisoka and Kaname then Conan open the can and fake spilling on the 3 suspect by accident

"UWA! I'm sorry! I don't know that it will spray." said Conan with his child charm voice

"Geez at a time like this." said Hisoka as he proceed to open his jacket and so is Kaname

"Seriously kids these days are-" said Mamiya as he reach for his jacket zipper but then freeze.

"Mamiya-niisan what's wrong? Why don't you open your jacket like everyone else. Don't you feel all sticky and cold?" asked Conan innocently as Mamiya's hand stay frozen and his trembling start to make it self known

As everyone's attention is now focused even more on Mamiya, Conan turn his back and continue to speak as the sleeping Kogoro

"What's wrong Mamiya-san? Why don't you open your jacket?" asked Kogoro

"Is it because of this?" asked Conan through sleeping Kogoro as he place a bloody button inside a handkerchief on the table.

Mamiya looked shocked at the sight of the button

"Conan pick that up and the forensic has matched the blood with the victim's blood, Hayase Kikuchi, and we also make a surprising discovery. We found 2 sets of fingerprints on it. One belongs to Hayase-san and the other one belongs to you, Mamiya Hiruichi!" said Conan through sleeping Kogoro

As this piece of evidence shown Mamiya was not able to say anything

"Care to explain why a button with your fingerprint was coated with the victim's blood?" asked Conan the sleeping Kogoro.

"It- it's..." said Mamiya stammering

"Mamiya-san please explain." asked Inspector Megure.

Knowing there is no way he could get out of this one, Mamiya finally confess

"What can I say, Inspector. It's because I'm the murderer." said Mamiya as he sigh and pull down his zipper to show that his shirt is indeed losing one button.

"Everything works just perfectly fine. No one should have found out about it. I though using ice is a good choice but who knows that it also can be one of the thing that proves me guilty." said Mamiya as he looked down and stare at the palm of his hands.

"Please follow us to the station Mamiya-san. You can answered our further question there." said Detective Takagi as he cuffed Mamiya's hand and guide him outside.

* * *

 **-8 Hours Later-**

 _"Mamiya Haruichi, an employee of Turbo expedition company has been proven guilty for murdering 2 of his colleague, he later exposed his motive which turns out it's connected to case of missing and changing items that they help moved. Many people who have used this company service complained about their missing items or expensive items turn fake. The victim has suspected this Turbo expedition company of doing..."_

The TV has already aired the news about the case that Conan has solved just this early in the morning.

Turns out Mamiya had enough with Hayase's attitude of stealing and exchanging their customers valuable items with forgeries.

Thanks to Hayase's doing Turbo company has been losing so many customers, Mamiya can't stand still and watch this happen so he confronted Hayase, and Juunta Ryo just happen to be in the bad place at a bad time.

But as for uncle

"ARG! I'm so happy that the case is solved! but! But! BUt! BUT! BEER GARDEN! IT'S OVER!" said Kogoro as he drown his sorrow on cans and cans of beer.

 _"Hahaha, this is going to be troublesome for quite a long time."_ thought Conan as he looked at Kogoro with half lidded eyes and lopsided smile.

* * *

 **CASE CLOSED**


	8. FILE 4 : EPISODE PREVIEW

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!

* * *

"KYA!"

"No way why her."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey doesn't that look strange?"

"There is a yoshikawa line on her neck"

"It stopped short here and there."

 **THE NEXT EPISODE OF CONAN IS  
**

 _ **"STRANGLE TANGLE"**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT CONAN HINT : PATTERN**_


End file.
